Anything can happen at weddings
by Dmhg92
Summary: Hermione Granger hates weddings but an interesting meeting with Draco Malfoy and some revelations might change her mind


A/n: This is just something that I have been meaning to write. It is a one shot and I'll be continuing my other story as well. Read and review….

It was official; Hermione Granger hated weddings. After a certain age people start expecting you to get married and they are not at all subtle about it. It was the same in all the weddings she had recently attended, people would tell her ' you are next'; it was annoying.

Hermione was a career woman and at the age of 28, she was the head of the department of Law Enforcement. She didn't have time for dating let alone a husband. Everyone was getting married; she had already attended 3 marriages in the past 2 months; Ron and Lavender, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson's wedding.

She had been happy for her friends, which now surprisingly included some Slytherins, but weddings made her sad as she was lonely. Her mother kept introducing her to men every chance she got and so she hadn't visited her parents in the last 3 months.

It wasn't like Hermione hated the concept of marriage, she just thought that you should get married for love and not because everyone else was getting married. After the war Hermione and Ron had dated for a couple of months but had realized that they were just too different, it had been a mutual breakup and they were still best friends. After that Hermione had dated casually but had never been on more than 2 dates with the same guy.

She didn't find them interesting and they found her views dominating, she just had a strong female voice that the men couldn't handle and so there was no spark in any of the brief relations she had had. Her friends had tried setting her up with mutual friends but she never felt anything for any of them.

So here she was, sitting at a corner table all by herself while her friends enjoyed the wedding of Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini. She was gazing at the newlyweds who were wrapped in each other arms and lost in each other's eyes and thought 'I want that'.

"You'll have to fight Luna for it" said an amused voice behind her. She hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud and she could recognize this voice anywhere.

"Having fun Malfoy" Hermione said without even turning her head.

"About as much fun as you are having. Men have been throwing their daughters at me in the hope that I'll marry them someday and they are not even subtle about it", Draco drawled.

Hermione chuckled," You should hide under a table or something."

Draco sniffed and said," A Malfoy never hides under a table Granger."

Hermione was laughing at his indignation when they both heard an annoying girly voice call" Drakeyyyyyyy where are you honey?"

A busty blonde was making her way through the crowd towards their table. Draco wailed," Not again" and ducked under Hermione's table. The blonde bimbo reached the table and asked," Where is Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione hid her smile and replied with a straight face," I haven't seen him all evening try asking the groom"

The blonde huffed and said in an annoyingly girly voice," You are lying, I just saw him talking to you."

"Why would I lie and I don't care what you think", Hermione snapped. Under the table Draco was touching Hermione's bare legs which was making her uncomfortable and irritable. She tried kicking him but he was enjoying it too much and wouldn't let go.

The blonde dropped her fake smile and leaned over and screeched," I know what you are doing; you are trying to steal Drakey away from me. Listen to me bitch, he is mine and you will never be able to break what we have."

Hermione fumed," you listen to me bitch, as I said before I don't care what you think and I am least bothered about what Draco and you HAVE, if you don't run along right now I'll blast you away."

The blonde sputtered," I can fight for my man" and pointed her wand at Hermione's face. Before the blonde bimbo could even think of a spell, Hermione literally blasted her away with wandless magic. The girl's body was covered with ugly looking boils and she wailed her revenge.

Hermione called out to the crowd," Some fireworks were in order people", and then sipped her drink like nothing had just transpired. Draco reappeared from under the table and said," That was hot Granger, I think I am turned on by your impressive display and your sexy legs don't help much."

Hermione made a sour face and said," Don't get charming on me Malfoy, I am not some stupid bimbo who'd fall at you feet."

" I would rather like you on your knees."Draco smirked.

" You are so crude Malfoy" Hermione huffed.

"And you are a prude, my darling Granger" Draco teased.

They sat for a few minutes gazing at the happy couples then Draco said," Why aren't you married Granger? Everyone we know are getting married, why not you?"

" I can ask you the same question Malfoy; it's not like you don't get any offers" Hermione asked.

Draco replied," I don't want to get married just for the sake of getting married. As corny as it may sound, I want to marry for love. I have seen my parent's marriage fail because there was no love and I don't want to end up like them. The girls who throw themselves at me are just interested in my money; they just want to enjoy the luxuries you get through the Malfoy name. What's your reason for continued bachelorhood?"

Hermione sighed," I guess I am waiting for something special, something that blows my mind off. I don't want to just settle down, I want to find someone who would make me want to settle down."

Draco nodded and said," Fair enough. So whom did your friends try to set you up with this time. As you are sitting alone, I think it didn't turn out too well."

Hermione chuckled," Can you believe them, they tried to fix me up with Pansy's cousin Ryan who wouldn't keep his hands to himself; now he doesn't have one hand for the next 24 hours."

Draco barked out a laugh and said," You blew every guy your friend set you up with, including me."

Hermione turned serious and said," you didn't turn up yourself."

Draco replied cooly," I had my reasons."

Hermione stood from the table and said," Well I had mine" and stalked out of the ballroom into the gardens.

Draco followed Hermione out of the room and saw her sitting on the edge of the huge fountain looking lost. He made his way over to the fountain and sat by her side and said," I didn't mean to offend you granger, I just wanted to know the reason, why?"

Hermione sighed and said," The day we had our date, I stopped by your office to confirm the timings. You were in your office with Theo and I heard you say ' Do I really have to do this; I have no interest in seeing her. Please cancel the date, I really can't do this.' Well I saved you from spending an evening with me by not turning up."

Draco sweared then said" You are so stupid Granger; I was talking to Theo about a lunch date with a business associate who looked for reasons to get me in her bed. I didn't want to bear her advances again so I wanted him to cancel. You really thought I was not interested in seeing you; that is ridiculous."

Hermione looked confused but asked," If you were so interested in me then why didn't you turn up on the date. Luna told me that we both didn't show up."

Draco replied," well I came down to your office the day we had our date and you were in your office with the weaslette and you were ranting ' how could you think that I would go on a date with the bouncing ferret; what were you thinking? I am not interested in him and I'll never be.' I thought that if you were not interested then I wouldn't waste your time, so I didn't show up."

Hermione cursed," I had been offended by what I had heard so I was taking out my frustration. I had been interested in you for a long time and your disinterest in me made me angry."

Draco turned to face Hermione," You were interested in me? Why didn't you just say so? I have had a crush on you since school and every time our friends decided to set you up with someone, I always hoped it would be me. I intentionally joked about being available for a date with the gryffindor princess so that I would get a chance with you."

Hermione looked in his eyes and said," We both are fools; we could have just come on the date and everything would have fallen in place."

Draco looked at the face of the girl who had haunted his dreams for so long and thought this was IT. He took her face in his hands and looked at her face as she closed her eyes; the moonlight made her look so delicate and she looked more beautiful than any girl he had ever seen. He closed the distance between them and did what he had dreamed of doing all these years; he kissed Hermione Granger. The kiss started as a slow sensual dance but proceeded to a more heated and desperate level.

After a few minutes they resurfaced for some much needed air and Hermione murmured," It was the perfect first kiss."

Draco whispered back " Still hate weddings?"

Hermione laughed," Not after this one" and she kissed Draco like there was no tomorrow.

From the balcony of the Mansion their friends gazed at the happy couple and cheered.

Pansy cried out," Finally, I never thought I would live to see this day."

Luna sighed," It's finally over; all the terrible dates we had to set for Hermione."

Blaise chuckled," well they'll thank us for it now."

Harry laughed," First Hermione will hex us for it then a thank you may follow."

Ron chuckled," Right mate, I don't want to be there to see her explode."

Ginny smiled," She'll be too happy to hex any of us. Maybe in a few months we'll have to attend another wedding."

Everyone replied," Definitely Maybe."

A/n: just a one shot but please do tell me what did you think. Read and review…

Love

Ash


End file.
